blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Julianos Jones
Gay Julian (Julianos Gruesana Jones) is a very popular Italian Gay God. He is the main protagonist of the franchise, also being a billionaire with €720,853,342,985 and growing euros. He is known to shag people and with nobody remembering and only very lucky and powerful ones remember. (He shags over 1,000,000 people a year, and only 20+ remember). Julian shags people and then looks into them with his temporary pink eyes, making people want to give him their wallets. Julian then escapes quickly(mainly by flying out of their window), and the victim doesn't rememeber what happened. The police have given up trying to arrest Julian since he just shags his way out of the cell. When Julian dies, he will become a legend, people will and won't believe if he existed unless there is proof. Julian's main source of income comes from Gay Club Yealloni's, including Julian's major brand name, Yealloni, which sells incredibly expensive and luxurious items. Julian's biggest enemies are Christopher Tottington and Andy Wallace. They team up to destroy Julian and are the owners and creators of the Straight Gang, with Julian being owner and creator of the Gay Gang along with Billa Jones. Julian Jones was created in 2009. The Whole Gay Gang and Straight Gang List Gay Julian's Magical Gay Powers List Appearance Gay Julianos Gruesana Jones is a 23-year-old gay lord fashion expert. Hair: Julian is mostly known with a blonde, golden, shiny quiff. The second Gay Julian action figure has flat blonde hair from where Julian was training Bill in the first Gay War(Merlin), and the first Gay Julian action figure has a parting in the middle. Voice/Accent Julian has a soothing Italian accent, which is slightly higher than Bill's voice. His type of Italian accent is a little higher and enjoyable. It is described as more 'higher pitched' than Bill's. Personality Julian is a brave and sexy hero. What he values the most in life is love and preaches about it on the daly. He has kissed a lot of men in the past including Gay Club members and he has shagged Sebastian Gatewell and Syed Churchill and kissed Dick Mccool but however hasn't made out with Ianto or Jack and doesn't plan to. Julian can also be very generous and helpful, for example, giving fellow gays a lot of money. Julian is very rarely seen upset, the only instances which he was, was when he and Bill had relationship troubles(a very rare occurence) or when he watches movies or shows about sad gay stories. Julian's favourite TV shows are "Who wants to be a Millionaire", The Gay Chase, The Great Italian Bake Off, Fashion at its Finest and Gay or no Gay. Julian is one of the most optimistic people on the planet and he always sees the hopeful side of things. Abilities Musical Julian enjoys singing as he has sang Bill several songs to describe their love and as he has sang Bill to sleep in occasions. Bill describes his voice as being "angelic". Apparently, Julian can also play the guitar in which is used in several of his love songs. Julian can also surprisingly play the piano, which he did at Ian Cardy's Party. Gay Powers Julian, being the most powerful Gay God in existence, has a large amount of Gay Powers, including his most famous: shagging people to death and unconsciousness. Life Story: It is unknown if Julian was born by a woman or a man, but he was born on July 8th, 1993. He is a 23 year old model, businessman, singer, entrepreneur, supergay, gay lord, gay god, legend, popular, shagging beast. Some people say he was born on July 8th because the eight rotated is the infinity symbol. Julian was originally 28 year's old, but was changed to 23 year's old. Younger Julian discovered his talent at 16 year's old when he started to shag people uncontrollably, later he controlled it and makes money out of it, people loved and hated him for this. Julian has a title of 'Gay' at the front of his name which is one of his nicknames to show that he's the Gay God. He eventually found Gay Rabbit Chat and decided to chat to online gay lords in the world, here he met Billa Jones(was Tongla) at 17 year's old. Julian suddenly saw a sexy brown-haired man appear, Italian, Sexy, Cute and Astonishing. Julian sent Billa a date invite, asking him to meet up in Italy in Milan at Big Luigi's Spaghetti and Meatball. Billa accepted and it went from there. The date was successful and they have been together since. 18 Year's Old Julianos created the Gay Gang with his closest gay friends and little did he know, a straight lord named Christopher Tottington had copied his idea and created a Straight Gang. This was the start of the never ending rivalry. 19 Year's Old Bill wanted to shag people with Julian and he accepted, making him his Gay Shag Partner. The Straight Gang was gaining more and more of the Gay Gang's attention and threatened a war. 20 Year's Old Julian began properly earning his money by shagging the victim and stealing their money, also starting the Gay Club Yealloni's around the world, making him a billionaire at only twenty years old. Julian proposed to Bill on the 27th of May, 2011. Julian and Bill began describing their love for One Direction and how they listen to their songs regularly on repeat. They decided to buy all the merch possible to describe their love. The Straight Gang began a Gay War, which made the rivalry more heated than ever. They won this war by defeating Christopher's Gay-destroying Emerald. 21 Year's Old The Straight Gang made yet another Gay War, resulting in a lot of casualties, including Bill's death. This made Julian want to destroy the Straight Gang even more, if that was possible. Julian also stayed single for life, visiting Bill's grave in the Magical Forest regularly. Trivia *Julian went on the popular Italian gay gameshow "Cockbusters" and won 50,000 euros. *Julian uses the rare brand of toilet paper, Goldaroo, which is golden toilet roll. *Julian's favourite meal is Spaghetti with Meatballs. *Bill eats Shepherds Pie on Sundays, while Julian eats Bangers and Mash. *Both Julian and Bill eat 100% Italian Spaghetti with extra meatballs on Wednesdays, and pasta and pizza on Mondays. *Julian took Bill to the Carribean every year. Quotes See Julian/Quotes GALLERY: Julian.jpeg|Julian Jones Benidorm2.jpg|Julian at 40 years old. Tumblr mkv7ca5mOc1qda6tvo1 500.jpg|Julian Jones preparing for Christopher Tottington's attack in the second Gay War. Tumblr mlbpljSAYc1rakz54o2 500.gif|Julian getting scared because Bill scared him. Billandjulian.gif|Julian showing Bill his love. Julianandbill.gif|Julian kissing Syed Tumblr mmyq7oJt3r1rakz54o1 250.gif|Julian showing off his dance moves in the Gay Club Yealloni Tumblr md1mr77v6h1r96yxto1 500.png|Julian and Bill trying to survive the second Gay War Lolfunnyjulianface.gif|Julian's reaction to Straight people. 400px-Julian (1).jpg|Julian Jones Action Figure Loljulianomg.gif|Julian getting chased in the snow by Christopher Tottington, while trying to find Bill in the second Gay War benidorm.jpg|Julian at 40 years old. joey_graceffa_kiss_you_cover_by_hearttheart92-d5s83vr.jpg|Julian joey1.png|Julian Jones julianandbill2.jpg|Julian getting kissed by Dick Mccool, a Gay Gang Member. julianandbill3.jpg|Julian and Samuel Kissinger, a Gay Gang Member julianatabilldoll.gif|Julian and Louis from One Direction, or One Dickrection as Julian calls it. tumblr_mn28v3bpcz1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Bill at the Carribean tumblr_mn0w9zTHu31qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian before a shag. tumblr_mn0fvfzvb81qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian, Sebastian, Bill and an unwanted female. tumblr_mmxbhsHWZf1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian going to be eaten tumblr_mmwpim3R9x1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian on his birthday. tumblr_mmhxrqXv1M1rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian playing the Scary Gay Game tumblr_mmek7uf9AJ1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian tumblr_mlloz3RDPc1ryp1oqo2_500.gif|Julian jumping out of the plane in the Gay War. tumblr_mlj2kc5gpA1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian after their shag. tumblr_mlh1eiHnjs1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian going to the Gay Club Yealloni tumblr_ml9yd2Uyp51s9wzw1o1_r2_500.gif|Julian trying to talk things through with Christopher. tumblr_mkrqpqZA941s0qpbco4_250.gif|Julian disagreeing with Christopher. tumblr_mkeb6t2OZ21qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian testing his Gay Force Field on Dick Mccool tumblr_mkc3jka4RG1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian at a nude beach! tumblr_mjw3h1xryD1s2x0q2o1_500.gif|Julian getting stabbed by Christopher in the Gay War tumblr_mjbgka19nH1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian shagged Samuel Kissinger! tumblr_mip38utAqR1s2x0q2o3_500.png|Julian nearly getting defeated in the second Gay War. tumblr_mgw0uo6wfp1s2x0q2o1_400.jpg|Julian Poster tumblr_mh00tejz6D1rakz54o7_250.gif|Julian singing a song for Bill tumblr_mifua799Oj1qh01r8o1_400 (1).gif|Julian dancing gayly. tumblr_mhvl26Mk4i1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|A picture taken by Bill tumblr_mhth69h5Xd1s2x0q2o1_500.png|Julian at the mountains Tumblr mmypjoZcgc1rakz54o1 r1 250.gif|Julian dancing in the Gay Club tumblr_meu4troJMF1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian wants to be shagged by Bill. tumblr_mf33ls8ofS1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Chris Colfer, a Gay Lord. tumblr_mfg8w3z7831rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian finds out theres a Shag night at the Gay Club Yealloni tumblr_mfnhveAD6b1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian tumblr_mftheyUrfJ1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian tumblr_mg2nfiWtNt1ql8iodo4_r1_250.png|Julian thinking he's sexy. tumblr_mmxd9iRxDn1rakz54o1_500.gif|Julian seeing a really sexy man. tumblr_mndvwxxdDJ1s4sit7o4_250.gif|Julian excited to shag Sebastian tumblr_meqnwlVDKk1rakz54o1_500.jpg|Julian and Bill with their cat, Gaylet. billandjulian.png|Julian and Bill in the second Gay War Pink boxster.jpg|Julian's car, Gayamatic. JULIANJONES.jpg|Julian Jones Austin-Powers-car_l.jpg|Mick Profio in Julian's car julianadventuretime.png|Julian as a cartoon. joeyy.png|Julian with his makeup on juliansignature.png|Julian's Signature gj.jpg|Gay Julian Pink_Crusader_Superhero.jpg|Julian seen flying away from the New York Gay Club, leaving a trail of rainbows. jul460.jpg|Rare photo of Julian when he dyed his hair temporarily brown. 10257428_10152190391503682_1523625654295308897_n.png|Phillip Schofield in a room in Julian's mansion